Angelheart
by barjy02
Summary: UA..Victimes d'une malédiction, ils sont condamnés à être éternellement ensemble et à jamais séparés. Mais un jour, un prisonnier réussit l'exploit de s'évader de "La Cité blanche". Dean y voit là un signe du destin...Le temps de la vengeance a sonné.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est un petit délire complètement dépendant de ma volonté.**

**Cette fic en 2 parties est une adaptation TRES libre du film « Ladyhawke » (qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu pour comprendre cette histoire mais que je vous conseille quand même vivement de regarder parce qu'il est juste trop beau malgré sa BO qui craint).**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Ecriture en forme de conte et d'écrit fantastique ou OENI (objet écrit non identifié) à vous de choisir.**

**Comme d'habitude, j'ai tenté de garder au plus près le caractère des persos de la série mère. Exercice qui fut périlleux ici, je l'avoue. J'espère ne pas m'être vautrée.**

**A signaler quand même une « petite » entorse, ici Garth est un ange déchu (oui mais...).**

**Merci à nouveau à ma Béta qui a bien du courage avec moi...LOL**

**Alea jacta est...**

.

**«****Angelheart**** » : 1er partie.**

.

- An de grâce 2018 -

.

Ce jour-là commença par une matinée qui aurait dû somme toute se dérouler comme toutes les autres, exceptée qu'elle fut déchirée par un long cri strident vrillant les tympans des habitants de la ville voisine et brisant les fenêtres de plusieurs de leurs demeures.

L'impensable venait de se produire, un prisonnier avait réussi à s'évader de la « Cité blanche».

Assis sur une Harley Davidson 1967 Shovelhead, Dean ôta son casque et le posa sur son guidon, léger sourire triste sur son visage halé par le soleil.

Leur calvaire allait enfin prendre fin, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et suivit du regard un aigle noir qui ralentit soudain son vol pour lentement se laisser porter par les courants et descendre vers lui.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'approche du rapace, l'idée même de le perdre lui était insupportable mais tout cela ne pouvait plus durer, ce n'était plus une vie.

L'envergure de l'aigle le plongea dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur le guidon en le fixant de ses yeux perçants.

« Hey Angelheart » en lui caressant la tête et fermant les yeux à la vue de ses jets noués à ses pattes qui lui étaient impossible de retirer. L'aigle glatit en battant des ailes ressentant la détresse de son compagnon.

« Allons-y » en remettant son casque. Le rapace plongea dans la plaine et reprit son envol en s'élevant dans les cieux.

Il admira ses ailes noires qui se déployaient à l'infini tout en démarrant sa moto et prit le chemin qui le mènerait vers cet être qui les délivrerait de cette malédiction, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

.

« Merci Mon Dieu...Merci Papa » marmonna Garth en se démenant tant bien que mal dans l'espace étroit que lui laissait la porte entrouverte. Il n'avait peut-être pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs mais il n'en avait pas perdu sa capacité légendaire d'observation. Il avait bien vite noté que cette fissure dans le mur lui suffirait pour s'évader. Fallait-il encore savoir détourner l'attention des gardes pour l'atteindre.

Nul jamais n'aurait pu croire cela possible. Passer dans un tel infime espace, c'était juste inimaginable et pourtant Garth avec la coopération non-consentie de son codétenu arriva à ses fins.

Les gardes trop occupés à réanimer le vaisseau qu'ils croyaient mourant ne portèrent guère d'intérêt au petit gringalet qu'était cet ange de second ordre.

Il en profita pour se faufiler à l'extérieur et filer comme un fantôme à travers le mur.

Les gardes s'aperçurent trop tard de la duperie et en furent pour leur compte.

Le prisonnier sauvé avait son importance mais le fait qu'un autre même aussi insignifiant que cet angelot ait pu se jouer d'eux et réussir l'incroyable pari de sortir des geôles de « La Cité blanche » risquaient de leur coûter cher. Raphael ne leur pardonnerait certainement pas leur bévue.

Et ce fut le cas, Garth sursauta quand le cri aigu fit trembler les murs.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps que vous m'aidiez à nouveau » supplia-t-il en levant les yeux. « Je suis votre fils préféré après tout » sourire gêné sur le visage. « Pourquoi refusez-vous de me répondre ? » dépité. « En même temps, c'est probablement grâce à vous que je me dois d'avoir trouvé cette issue tant espérée vers la liberté » en riant.

Après avoir traversé un nouveau passage étroit où il crut rester coincé plus d'une fois, il atteignit enfin la sortie.

Le garde qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui n'aurait jamais idée de se retourner vers ce côté-là du mur, celui-ci étant réputé infranchissable.

Il en profita pour glisser lentement contre celui-ci et disparaître dans les bois avoisinants.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la Cité qui se dressait au haut de la colline, majestueuse dans sa blancheur mais rouge sang dans ses entrailles. Nulle pitié n'existait sous le règne de Michael et de son chef d'armée, Raphael.

Il courut longtemps et jamais ne s'aperçut qu'il était suivi par un étrange motard et l'ombre d'un oiseau qui masquait ce soleil qui faisait ce qu'il était.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

« QUOI ? COMMENT EST-CE DIEU POSSIBLE ? » hurla de plus belle Michael en balançant sa coupe de vin à travers la pièce.

« J'en prends l'entière responsabilité ».

« Je l'espère bien » retrouvant son calme aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait perdu. « Retrouve-le moi...Fais-en un exemple...Nul ne s'évade des donjons de la Cité, je ne le permettrais pas...Tu m'entends ».

« Oui, frère...Je t'entends ».

« Réunis tes hommes et ne te présente pas à moi sans me rapporter sa tête sur un plateau et tant qu'à faire, vu que tu seras hors de la Cité pour la première fois depuis presque 5 ans, fais-en de même pour l'autre épine plantée dans mes ailes, cela n'a que trop duré, mais n'oublie pas que l'aigle doit rester vivant » en se laissant tomber dans son trône de marbre blanc. « N'oublie pas non plus que tu n'as aucun pouvoir hors de ses murs alors sois prudent...La magie règne à l'extérieur ».

« Même sans pouvoir, ils ne sont pas de taille contre nous » lui fit remarquer son frère.

« Même sans pouvoir, Garth vous a échappé alors méfie-toi, j'ai perdu déjà assez des miens à cause de ces maudits humains ».

« Je te ramènerais la tête du déchu évadé et celle de Dean Winchester » en s'abaissant pour le saluer, poing sur le cœur, tout en quittant la pièce.

A peine la porte fermée, Michael exigea que Gordon se présente à lui.

.

Raphael réunit ses soldats les plus aguerris et fit ouvrir les portes de la Cité. Il ne sortait guère de celle-ci, il n'en avait nul besoin. Sur ces terres vivaient ces humains avec lesquels les anges n'avaient plus de contact depuis la trahison de Castiel, ce frère qui les préféra à sa propre famille, ce frère qui les renia pour l'amour d'un seul de ces êtres de chair et de sang. Raphael enragea, jamais son cadet n'aurait dû être envoyé au secours des hommes. Encore une idée saugrenue de leur frère aîné Gabriel. Il se renfrogna sachant que ce même frère aîné allait bientôt se présenter à eux.

Comme tous les 5 ans, l'archange descendait du Paradis jusqu'à la Cité. Il y restait une semaine et pendant ces 7 jours, ils se devaient tous de marcher sur des œufs. Il ne savait pas encore pour Castiel mais nul doute qu'il finirait par être au courant. Raphael n'osait imaginer la colère à laquelle Michael devrait alors faire face.

Il se fit le serment que d'ici là, tout serait réglé et que plus rien n'y paraîtrait. L'humain mourrait de sa main et Castiel serait ramené et reprogrammé ainsi tout rentrerait dans l'ordre saint.

« Pour cela faut-il encore le retrouver ou l'empêcher de venir à Gabriel » pesta Raphael.

Mais il dut écarter ça de ses pensées, la priorité étant de retrouver Garth pour mettre fin aux rumeurs d'évasion qui parcouraient déjà la Cité et atteindraient bientôt l'oreille de ces dits-humains.

.

Les deux Jeep sortirent sur les chapeaux de roue et les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

Michael les regarda s'éloigner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Gordon. Certes ce dernier était humain mais ça ne gênait pas l'archange, ce chasseur était avant tout vénal et Michael avait de quoi satisfaire ses appétits.

Il se tourna vers lui et fut encore une fois surpris de le voir en si piteux état. Il portait une veste en cuir usée, un pantalon sale et troué et n'avait pas dû voir une douche depuis au moins une décennie. Mais au fond, tout cela l'importait peu, ce qui l'intéressait en revanche, c'était l'éclat dans son regard, Gordon aimait le sang, ce dernier avait pour ce chasseur bien plus de valeur que tout l'or du monde.

« J'ai besoin de toi, l'humain ».

« Je suis là » en souriant, dents blanches sur visage sombre.

« Tu vas chasser pour moi » en se servant une coupe de vin.

« Il en sera fait selon vos désirs ».

« J'ai besoin que tu me trouves un loup noir aux yeux d'émeraude et que tu me ramènes sa dépouille ».

« Un loup ? » dubitatif.

« Oui...Un loup mais fais attention, il n'est pas ordinaire » en sirotant une gorgée.

Gordon garda le silence mais Michael sut lire en celui-ci.

« Trouve l'aigle noir qui l'accompagne ».

Le chasseur tiqua. « L'aigle ? ».

« Oui...Trouve l'aigle et tu trouveras le loup qui l'aime ».

« Bi...Bien » bafouilla Gordon, surpris par les propos de l'archange.

« Va et trouve-le avant la prochaine Annonciation » d'une voix qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction.

Gordon sortit sans un mot, les poches remplies d'or mais le goût du fer sur la langue attisé par la chasse à venir.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Garth courut hors des sentiers pendant plusieurs heures car malgré ses pouvoirs envolés, il gardait encore certains avantages de son ancien statut d'ange, l'endurance en faisait partie mais son vaisseau avait faim, c'était là un des désavantages de celui de déchu.

Après avoir chapardé quelques vêtements accrochés au soleil et volé un portefeuille qui traînait par hasard sur le chemin de ses doigts, il poursuivit sa route.

« Pardonnez-moi Père mais je dois bien nourrir ce corps que vous avez créé et que je possède bien malgré moi...Je prends, là, soin de votre œuvre » tout en s'habillant.

Il s'installa à la terrasse d'un café de village pour faire une pause. Trop fier ou trop stupide, il finit par trop parler.

« J'aimerais lever mon verre à un homme qui a réussi à sortir des murs de la Cité blanche et qui est toujours vivant pour en témoigner» tout sourire en se tenant debout près du comptoir.

« Vraiment ? » fit une voix d'homme.

« Aussi vrai que je suis ici devant vous ».

« Tout le monde sait que la Cité est inviolable ».

« Erreur » fanfaronna Garth. « J'en suis la preuve ».

Mal lui en prit, l'homme se leva et se tourna vers lui. Il portait le médaillon de la Cité.

« Merde » fit timidement Garth. « Désolé » en tentant de s'enfuir mais il fut rattrapé par un autre garde.

« Pas si vite mon mignon ».

« Je ne vous permets pas » fit-il offusqué. Il le frappa de l'index dans l'œil et fila entre ses jambes.

Après avoir couru de gauche à droite, heurtant clients et gardes tour à tour, il tomba nez à nez avec Raphael, assis qui fit mine de l'applaudir.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? Maintenant, ça suffit...Tuez-le » en le repoussant dans les bras de deux de ses gardes.

Le plus jeune sortit une lame de sa manche et s'apprêtait à l'égorger quand il fut arrêté dans son élan. Un couteau planté dans l'avant-bras lui fit lâcher son arme.

« Quoi ? » gronda Raphael en se relevant. « Qui ? ».

« Salut Raffie » fit une voix grave qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

« Dean Winchester » minauda-t-il, en se tournant vers l'homme qui apparut à l'entrée.

« Toi » fit ce dernier en pointant Garth. « Sors d'ici » fusil dirigé vers l'archange.

« Comme oses-tu pointer une arme sur moi ? » fulmina Raphael en s'avançant. Il entendit le déclic du chien s'enclencher.

« Si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois...Sur ces terres, tu es mortel » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Vulnérable, pas mortel, je suis un archange...Imbécile » tout en fouillant du regard les alentours.

« Où est-il ? ».

« Ca ne te regarde pas » la voix moins assurée.

« Toujours ensemble à ce que je vois » sourire mauvais sur le visage, bras croisés.

« Rien ne nous séparera, ton frère et toi devriez le savoir depuis le temps, mais vous allez payer pour ce que vous nous avez fait ».

« De là ton retour après autant d'années, je suppose ».

« Tu supposes bien » en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

« Tu rêves encore ? ».

« Non, je ne rêve plus depuis longtemps...Je veux juste que Michael paie, tout le reste n'a plus d'importance » en baissant la garde un instant, ce dont profita un des soldats pour tenter de le désarmer, peine perdue.

Dean se ressaisit après avoir tiré sur Raphael et frappé le garde de sa crosse, il s'élança vers sa moto garée face au café.

« Attrapez-le » hurla Raphael, d'une voix rauque, le souffle coupé par la balle. « Je le veux mort ».

Dean démarra et fonça vers Garth qui n'avait cessé de tracer son chemin au pas de course, droit devant lui. Il le dépassa et lui bloqua le passage.

« Monte » en lui indiquant l'arrière de la moto. La vue des gardes finit de mettre fin à ses tergiversations.

« Advienne que pourra » en enfourchant l'engin. « Foncez droit devant » en frappant sur le casque du pilote. « Mes excuses » en grimaçant.

Dean appuya sur l'accélérateur. Un garde s'apprêtait à tirer dans leur direction quand un cri déchira le ciel, un aigle noir fonça droit sur lui et le frappa en plein visage lui ouvrant la joue jusqu'à la mâchoire, il se rua ensuite sur le deuxième garde et lui arracha la lame des mains avant de reprendre son envol.

Raphael le regarda, pétrifié. « Impossible ».

.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber, Dean devait absolument trouver un abri avant le coucher du soleil. Il s'arrêta dans la cour d'une ferme où un homme vint à sa rencontre.

« On cherche un toit pour la nuit, vous n'auriez pas une chambre à nous louer ? ».

« On a de quoi payer » sourit béat Garth en sortant le portefeuille volé. L'homme sourit.

« La grange, ça vous va ? ».

« Ca sera parfait...Merci » en redémarrant sa moto. Garth aperçut une femme qui les épiait depuis la porte d'entrée.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, ils ne me sont pas très sympathiques ».

« T'inquiète...Tu ne risques rien avec moi » en garant la Harley à l'intérieur de la grange.

« Si vous le dites » marmonna Garth. « Cela dit, rien ne m'oblige à rester avec vous, vous savez ».

« Occupe-toi de baby...On reparlera de ça demain matin...N'oublie pas que tu me dois d'être encore en vie ».

« Baby ? ».

« Ma moto » en lui balançant un chiffon. « Fais le plein aussi...J'ai vu qu'ils avaient des bidons de réserve à l'arrière ».

« Ce n'est pas très honnête ».

« Dixit un voleur » répliqua Dean, sourire en coin.

« Je ne vole pas, j'emprunte...Père le leur rendra mille fois quand ils s'assiéront à sa droite ».

« Père ? » en tiquant.

« Oui...Enfin Dieu si vous préférez » en ramassant le chiffon.

« Va d'abord chercher l'essence et ne me dérange pas avant demain matin, je pourrais te tuer dans mon sommeil ».

«Voilà qui est rassurant ». Garth ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de s'éloigner. « A tout de suite ma belle » en tapotant le siège en cuir de la Harley.

« Fiche le camp » râla gentiment Dean avec un mouvement las de la main.

« Je suis déjà plus là » refermant la porte et s'y appuyant. « Ca me dit rien qui vaille » en se dirigeant vers l'arrière.

.

Dean ouvrit une des sacoches de sa moto et en sortit un morceau de tissu beige qu'il déballa soigneusement et posa au côté d'un costume déjà en place sur le siège de sa moto.

« Cass » en passant la main sur le col de la veste.

Il se tourna vers une fenêtre à la vitre brisée et suivit la lente descente du soleil.

« Je vous en supplie...Rien qu'une seule fois » en sentant son corps trembler sous les effets de la malédiction qui le transformait.

« Je vous en supplie » en sortant brusquement de la grange.

.

Garth chercha en vain les bidons et finit par se lasser.

« Y a pas de bidon, il s'est joué de moi » soliloquant en marchant vers la porte de la grange.

« Hey oh ? » en toquant. « Vous dormez ? Je peux entrer ? ».

Aucune réponse, il poussa la porte et resta figé sur place. Debout devant la moto se tenait un homme qui enfila ce qui lui semblait être un imper.

« Qui...Qui êtes-vous ? » en attrapant maladroitement un râteau édenté qui traînait contre le mur. « Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? » en le menaçant.

« Hello Garth » en tiquant.

« Wouah » en croisant son regard azur. Il eut l'impression de s'y noyer tout en y perdant son âme, il se frappa mentalement, il n'avait pas d'âme.

« Vous...Vous êtes le diable ? » en secouant son arme de fortune.

« Je suis Castiel...Je suis...J'étais un ange comme toi ».

« Un ange ? Vous ? » en le scrutant des yeux. « J'en fus un et je ne vous connais pas ».

« _Je suis Castiel, l'ange du jeudi_ » en lui parlant en énochian.

« C'est étrange, je parle à Dieu tous les jours et jamais il ne vous a mentionné ».

« Il te répond ? » sincèrement surpris.

« Euh...Il...Non », en baissant son arme, « mais il m'entend j'en suis certain ».

.

Un hurlement au lointain fit sursauter Garth qui retourna son arme de fortune vers l'extérieur.

« Non » lui fit Castiel en le dépassant tout en lui faisant abaisser son arme de fortune. Il sortit et se dirigea vers une ombre sortant du bosquet.

« Un...Un loup » murmura Garth en tentant d'alerter Castiel mais ce dernier continua sa marche en avant.

Un énorme loup noir avec ce qui lui sembla depuis son poste d'observation précaire être de légères tâches plus claires sur le museau, semblait l'attendre.

Castiel s'accroupit et tendit la main sur laquelle la bête vint se frotter.

Il lui sourit en le serrant contre lui, passant sa main dans son pelage. « Je sais à quoi tu penses, renonces-y...Je n'ai pas tout sacrifié pour te perdre ainsi. Nous ne serons pas réunis dans la mort mais ton souvenir me tuera aussi sûrement qu'une lame céleste » en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est de la magie, de la sorcellerie...Lucifer est sorti des enfers...Ce sont des démons » marmonna Garth caché derrière la porte. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit le fermier ramper dans l'ombre. Il avait une hache à la main et se jeta soudain sur Castiel.

« ATTENTION » tout en refermant la porte et se ruant vers la fenêtre.

Castiel fit un bond sur le côté ce qui surprit le fermier. Il en profita pour le frapper à hauteur de genou, l'homme tomba au sol face à face avec le loup.

Garth se cacha le visage quand ce dernier se jeta sur la gorge de celui-ci sous les cris horrifiés de sa femme.

Castiel courut jusqu'à la maison pour l'empêcher d'appeler du renfort.

Quand il revint, le loup l'attendait assis. Il l'embrassa sur le museau et s'éloigna vers les champs suivi par la bête au poil ensanglanté.

« Je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar...Mon vaisseau est occupé de me lâcher » en fermant les yeux.

.

Le lendemain matin, un coup de pied le fit bondir de son lit de paille. Dean se tenait debout droit devant lui

« Debout princesse, on dégage ».

« Si vous saviez...Si vous saviez » en se levant précipitamment.

« Quoi encore » soupira Dean en rangeant ses sacoches.

« Un loup...J'ai vu un loup ».

« Il n'y a pas de loup ici » impassible.

« Oh que si », en se levant, « et celui- là était énorme et aux ordres d'un homme qui se prétendait ange ».

« Un ange » répéta tristement Dean. « Comment était-il ? ».

« Pardon ? » dubitatif. « Vous me croyez ? » visiblement étonné.

« J'ai connu un ange, il y a bien longtemps » en fermant brusquement la lanière de sa sacoche.

« Je connais tous les anges du Paradis et ce Castiel ne me dit rien » nota fièrement Garth.

« Tu...Tu as vu Cass ? » en se tournant vers lui si vite que Garth en recula d'un pas.

« Ou...Oui... ».

« Je.. » Dean sembla se fermer à la seule évocation du prénom. « On y va » changeant de sujet.

« Où ça ? », refusant d'avancer, « et puis on n'est pas lié à ce que je sache ».

« On y va » en sortant son revolver et le pointant sur son front.

« Tout de suite » sursauta Garth en ouvrant la porte de la grange pour apercevoir l'aigle noir posé sur la barrière d'entrée.

« Il est magnifique » fit Garth. « Et puis il a d'étranges yeux pour un ... » ne pouvant s'en détacher. « Nahhh » en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? » fit Dean en sortant sa moto.

« Il s'appelle comment déjà? ».

« Angelheart» fit en souriant Dean.

« Oui oui c'est ça » perplexe. « Père sauvez-moi de la perdition » en levant les yeux au ciel tout en joignant les mains.

Dean s'approcha et se mit à caresser son plumage.

« Nous sommes maudits » semblant parler à lui-même.

« Je veux pas savoir » en s'éloignant mains levées.

« On est maudit et tu vas m'aider à mettre fin à cette malédiction ».

« Je suis...Je peux pas...Je ne suis rien » fit-il d'une voix trop aigue. « Juste un p'tit ange déchu, tout riquiqui sans importance ».

« Je sais qui tu es » en le foudroyant du regard. « Et tu vas m'aider à pénétrer dans la Cité ».

« Hors de question...j'en suis sorti par hasard, j'y rentrerais pas de même », les jambes tremblantes. « Je préfère encore mourir » en se redressant.

« Je peux t'arranger ça » sourire narquois en mettant la main à sa ceinture.

« Okay...On y va » en se ruant vers la moto.

L'aigle émit un cri trop rauque en tiquant.

« Promis...Je ne lui ferais aucun mal...Satisfait » maugréa Dean en enfourchant la Harley.

« Accroche-toi » en accélérant brutalement.

« Je vais finir par croire que j'aurais jamais dû quitter ma prison dorée » geignit Garth collé à la veste en cuir de Dean.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Gordon avait fait son enquête. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de loup dans la région et les derniers vivaient dans les montagnes du Nord. Aucun n'était jamais descendu jusqu'à la ville si bien que quand une femme hystérique lui affirma que son mari avait été égorgé par un loup gigantesque, il eut vite fait de faire le rapprochement.

Elle infirma par contre la présence d'un aigle mais confirma celle d'un homme aux yeux plus bleus que le froid des enfers.

Gordon repéra les traces d'un deux roues et n'eut plus qu'à les suivre.

.

Dean et Garth passèrent la plupart du temps sur la route, il restait encore un peu de temps avant la prochaine Annonciation, ils devaient éviter entretemps de tomber sur les anges qui étaient à leur poursuite et brouiller les pistes, le plus possible.

« Il est vraiment splendide » ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier Garth devant l'aigle qui volait au-dessus d'eux pendant l'une de leur rare pause.

« Il l'est...Il l'a toujours été » lui répondit Dean appuyé contre un arbre, bière à la main.

« Vous blaguiez quand vous m'avez dit qu'il s'appelait Angelheart? » le sourire crispé.

« Non ».

« C'est impossible...Vous essayez de me faire croire que cet aigle est un ange ? ».

« Il est ce qu'il est » en vidant sa bouteille.

« Bon bin...Je vais vous laisser là...J'ai plein de truc à faire » en se grattant la nuque.

« Tu restes » gronda Dean.

« Je suis libre...J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux et je n'ai nul ordre à recevoir d'un homme qui...d'un homme qui est marqué par le diable » étouffa-t-il, dans un souffle.

« Le diable n'a rien à voir là- dedans même si je lui ai déjà fait face...Michael est le seul responsable ».

« Raison de plus pour me tenir loin de vous ».

Un cliquetis et Garth se retrouva face à l'embout d'un canon.

« Je vais aller chercher de quoi nous faire un feu » sourit-il en repoussant l'arme.

« Fais donc » grinça Dean avec un sourire sarcastique.

Ils partagèrent pour dîner quelques haricots et morceaux de lard dans un étrange silence.

« Si jamais tu le revois » finit par lancer innocemment Dean, « tu me le diras n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Qui ça ? L'ange? » en nettoyant les assiettes en alu.

« Oui » tout en éteignant le feu à coup de bottes.

« Qui vous dit que je vais le revoir ? ».

« Je le sais » en fixant le ciel pour croiser le vol de l'aigle noir. « Je le sais» la voix presque éteinte.

« Si jamais je le revois, je vous le dirais ».

« Ramène ton cul le déplumé » reprenant la maîtrise de ses émotions.

« Vous savez vous montrer agréable plus de 5 minutes ? ».

« Ca m'arrive » en enfilant son casque. « T'attends quoi ? L'Apocalypse » en démarrant.

« Techniquement parlant, elle a déjà eu lieu...De là, la Cite blanche et.. ».

« La ferme » le coupa Dean en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

L'aigle les suivit tout le long du chemin et ce, jusqu'à la nuit venue où Dean gara sa Harley près d'un bar, à deux pas d'une maison délabrée et inhabitée.

Il s'enferma dans une des pièces et exigea que Garth le laisse en paix.

Celui-ci finit par s'ennuyer en écoutant de loin le brouhaha qui émanait du bar. Il rentra, dépité, dans la maison faiblement éclairée par un lampadaire de façade.

Castiel était là, caressant distraitement le casque de Dean posé sur une caisse poussiéreuse.

« Hello Garth » en lui souriant.

« Salut » en se tordant les doigts.

« Comment va-t-il ? » en ne détachant pas les yeux de l'objet de son attention.

« Il pense à vous » ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

« Tu lui diras que je pense à lui aussi...A chaque minute, chaque seconde » en s'écartant de la caisse à regret. « Même si parfois, j'aimerais n'avoir jamais posé la main sur lui...Je maudis ce jour où le destin l'a mis sur ma route mais… » en se tournant vers Garth un peu embarrassé par ses confidences trop soudaines. « ...Grâce à lui j'ai découvert ce qu'était le vrai sens du mot liberté, la libre pensée, j'ai mis un mot sur les doutes qui me rongeaient...J'ai appris à aimer » en baissant la tête. « A l'aimer au prix de ma grâce et de ma famille ».

« Un ange et un humain ? » marmonna Garth.

« Père n'a jamais interdit une telle alliance...Et puis les humains ne sont-ils pas sa plus belle création ? ».

« Sa pire aussi » nota Garth.

« C'est vrai » en se crispant. Le loup hurlait mais ce hurlement n'était pas celui qu'il lui connaissait.

« Non » repoussant Garth tout en sortant sa lame. « NON » en courant vers l'arrière des maisons. Il le sentait, il le savait proche mais surtout il le savait en danger.

.

Gordon se tenait face à lui, il lui avait tendu un piège et le loup était tombé dans celui-ci mû par son instinct. Pourtant il n'y avait là aucune odeur qui lui était familière mais ce mannequin qui pendait à cet arbre, habillé comme lui. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il se devait de le protéger tout comme lui le faisait.

Un nœud coulant s'était resserré autour de sa patte et il avait beau s'acharner, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, il hurlait, grognait, tentait de la ronger en vain.

« Tu sais que tu vaux ton pesant d'or mon beau...Quand je t'aurais tué et ramené à Michael, je n'aurais plus à m'en faire pour mon avenir ».

Il sortit son fusil de l'arrière de son pick-up et l'arma en souriant.

« Dommage tu es magnifique » en le visant.

« Lâche ça » tonna une voix rauque. « Tout de suite » en appuyant le bout de sa lame sur sa nuque.

« Bravo...Plus rusé qu'un renard et plus silencieux que la mort elle-même » en levant le fusil, canon vers le ciel. « Mais on trouve toujours plus futé que soi » en se retournant tout en attrapant la lame.

« C'est là que tu fais erreur » répliqua Castiel en plantant une deuxième lame dans son bas-ventre.

« Bien joué » gargouilla Gordon, le visage stupéfié, en s'affalant sur le sol, mort.

Garth sortit enfin de l'ombre et resta pétrifié devant le cadavre du chasseur. Il vit Castiel lentement s'approcher du loup.

« Chut...C'est moi » en lui tendant la main que le loup renifla avant de gémir.

« Je suis là, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal » en le détachant. « Jamais » en le serrant dans ses bras, en fermant les yeux pour revoir ce visage qui lui était interdit à jamais.

Garth sentit son cœur se fêler et ses résolutions commencer à fondre comme neige au soleil.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route. Garth étonnamment demeura silencieux ce qui surprit Dean trop content de pouvoir écouter sa musique sans être dérangé par les éternels babillages de son nouveau compagnon de route.

Ils firent une pause-déjeuner après être passé dans un drive-in. Assis dans un parc à l'extérieur de la ville, Dean fixa longuement Garth.

« Quoi ? » finit par lancer celui-ci en mordant dans son sandwich.

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? ».

« Ri...Rien » en buvant une gorgée de soda.

« Ne me mens pas » en relevant la tête pour apercevoir l'aigle noir entamer sa descente.

Il sourit mais son visage se ferma quand le rapace se posa aux côtés de son vis-à-vis.

« Garth » en posant son hamburger.

« Pjtttt » tentant de chasser l'aigle qui refusa de bouger. « Va rejoindre ton maître ».

« Je ne suis pas son maître » d'une voix douce qui fit réagir l'oiseau qui d'un battement d'aile le rejoignit. « Juste sa moitié d'âme » en lui caressant la tête. « J'envie chaque instant que tu passes avec lui...Je...Ca fait si longtemps maintenant que tout nous sépare » en sortant de son sac un morceau de poulet cru et le lui tendant.

Prisonnière de ses serres, la viande fut déchiquetée en quelques coups de bec.

« C'était un soldat courageux, un être loyal et dévoué, il était tellement naïf, innocent mais en même temps tellement fort et sûr de lui ...J'ai mis tant d'années à comprendre et quand enfin j'ai osé franchir le pas… » se renfermant dans le silence.

« Que s'est-il passé ? ».

« On a fait confiance à la mauvaise personne » en se relevant. « On part ».

« Il a maudit le jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés » commença Garth en caressant l'aigle qui se laissa faire. Sans même regarder Dean, il savait que ses mots le blessaient. « Et puis il s'est souvenu...Il vous aime vous savez ! » en se tournant vers Dean qui lui faisait dos.

« Je l'aime aussi, plus que ma vie, mais ça ne suffit plus ».

« Il m'a dit que vous ne deviez pas renoncer...Que vous étiez le mieux placé pour savoir que les malédictions sont faites pour être brisées ».

« Pas celle-là » en prenant son casque. « Dans quelques jours, ce sera l'Annonciation...Tu me feras pénétrer dans la Cité, j'éliminerais Michael ».

« Vous allez droit au suicide...Vous avez pensé à lui...Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir sans vous ? » en caressant le cou du rapace.

« Je » en fixant son siège dans un silence pesant.

« Vous comptez le tuer ? » la voix étouffée devant cette évidence.

« Je vais nous délivrer ».

« Ne faites pas ça » en se tenant face à lui.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires...Ouvre-moi les portes de la Cité et nous serons quitte ».

« Merci du cadeau » ragea Garth.

« Maintenant, grimpe » en mettant son casque.

Il hésita mais se dit qu'en l'accompagnant, ça lui laisserait peut-être le temps d'agir et de tenter de trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait le laisser faire.

Ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévu, c'était qu'un des hommes de Raphael les avait repéré au drive-in, il prévint son chef stationné dans la ville voisine, ce dernier lui donna carte blanche.

Dean fonçait tout droit sans savoir qu'au bout de la route, l'attendait peut-être cette fin qu'il espérait tant.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Virgil se tenait caché derrière un panneau publicitaire, il attendait son heure de gloire, fin sourire aux lèvres. Il vérifia que ses deux autres frères étaient prêts à agir et reprit sa surveillance.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le bruit si particulier de la moto les alerta de son arrivée.

Il se focalisa tant sur celui-ci qu'il en oublia de surveiller le ciel. Il arma son arbalète et se positionna.

Dean s'arrêta brusquement à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit Garth.

« La ferme » en enlevant son casque.

« Charmant » en soupirant. « N'empêche que vous pourriez me répondre ».

« Ta gueule ou je te laisse sur le bas-côté ».

« S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir » en faisant mine de se lever.

« Tu vas la fermer oui » s'énerva Dean tout en levant la tête.

« Il vole bizarre » nota Garth suivant son regard.

« Il vole pas bizarre...Il nous avertit d'un danger » en sortant son arme. « Descends de là et va te mettre à l'abri...Mort tu ne me serviras à rien ».

« Toujours aussi agréable...Et vous alors ? » tout en s'écartant du deux roues.

« Bouge pas » en descendant à son tour.

Virgil leva à son tour les yeux.

« Fichue bestiole...T'as de la chance que le boss te veut vivant » en se repositionnant tout en avertissant ses hommes de se tenir prêt.

Dean avança prudemment et aperçut l'ombre d'un homme armé reflétant sur le sol.

« Crétin » en visant et tirant vers lui. Un léger cri et le bruit d'une lame qui tombe. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer une deuxième fois que le second soldat fonça sur lui, il tira mais le rata de peu.

Virgil le mit en joue mais Dean vit le bout de son trait dépasser et au moment où celui-ci tira, il s'écarta en attrapant le col de son assaillant pour le plaquer contre lui, ce dernier grimaça quand le trait le pénétra de plusieurs centimètres dans le dos.

Ce que Dean ne savait pas, c'est que l'arbalète de Virgil pouvait se recharger d'un simple geste. Il eut juste le temps se ruer sur l'ange pour parer sa main que ce dernier tira par reflexe, droit dans le ciel.

Un cri et Dean pâlit. « Non » presque sans voix en voyant l'aigle noir se débattre en tombant irrémédiablement vers le sol.

« NOOOON » détournant son attention de Virgil qui sortit sa lame et la planta dans sa cuisse.

Dean se retourna et d'un mouvement précis et vif, attrapa le visage du soldat et lui brisa la nuque. Il ôta la lame de sa jambe en serrant les lèvres.

.

Il s'approcha en clopinant de l'oiseau, le trait planté dans sa poitrine.

« Oh non » en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux. « Oh Mon Dieu » les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas entendu Garth qui l'avait rejoint et qui regarda le cœur déchiré le rapace se débattre avec de moins en moins de force.

« Ne me laisse pas » en n'osant pas le toucher. « Tu peux pas me faire ça...Pas maintenant » en ayant enfin le courage de le prendre dans ses bras. L'aigle cria, le bec entrouvert.

Dean observa un instant la position du soleil, sa jambe lui faisait trop mal. Il se tourna vers Garth.

« Tu sais conduire une moto ? ».

« Pas question » en reculant, apeuré.

« Tu n'es plus un ange mais tu as encore la capacité d'apprendre plus vite que les autres » en rassurant l'aigle du regard.

« Je ...Je n'y arriverais pas » en secouant la tête, défait.

« Si tu suis mes instructions, tout se passera bien » en le forçant à le suivre jusqu'à la moto.

« Mais je ne saurais jamais la conduire » dans une plainte sans fin.

« SUFFIT...Tu vas la conduire et tu vas le sauver ».

« Je...Il est mourant » fit-il.

« Il vivra » en grimaçant sous la douleur de sa jambe. « Il y a une casse à quelques kilomètres d'ici, son propriétaire s'appelle Bobby Singer, il le soignera ».

« Je peux pas » en se détachant de son emprise.

« Tu es notre seul espoir...Je ne peux pas le perdre ».

« A quoi bon le sauver...Vous allez tout de même finir par le tuer » cracha Garth furieux.

« Fais ce que je te dis » en lui attrapant le col de son T-shirt.

« Me menacer n'y changera rien ».

« Sauve-le » le supplia Dean en posant sa main sur la poitrine de l'aigle qui tenta de le pincer sous la douleur. « Il est tout ce qu'il me reste ».

« Bien » finit-il par céder après quelques secondes d'hésitation « Mais si jamais je détruis votre engin de malheur, venez pas vous plaindre ».

Dean lui expliqua en quelques mots le maniement de la moto, et effectivement Garth enregistra le tout avec une facilité déconcertante. Dean remercia le ciel qu'il fut un temps, ange. Il lui indiqua ensuite la route à suivre avant de devoir se résoudre à lui confier Angelheart.

Dean ôta sa veste et plaça délicatement l'aigle dans la chaleur du cuir.

« Si j'apprends que tu m'as trahi...Je te retrouverais et te le ferais payer cher ».

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi ».

« Merci...Va » d'un geste fatigué et le cœur lourd. « Dis-lui que tu viens de la part de Dean Winchester...Dis-lui que cet aigle est mien » en lui tapant dans le dos pour lui lancer le signal de départ.

La moto connut quelques ratés mais Garth ne mit guère plus d'une minute pour la maîtriser. Dean la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision. Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, épuisé en priant pour que l'ange qu'il aimait survive.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Garth suivit la route indiquée par Dean. Il jeta de temps à autre un regard inquiet sur l'aigle.

Il respirait de plus en plus mal et il finit par craindre de ne pas arriver à temps.

« Il faut que tu tiennes...Il en va de ma propre survie » se maudissant d'être aussi égoïste mais la peur n'avait pas le sens des convenances. « Dès que je t'aurais déposé à bon port, je filerais loin d'ici...Il est hors de question que je sois mêlé à de la magie et de la sorcellerie...J'ai déjà bien assez de mal à me dépêtrer de l'emprise de mes frères célestes, c'est pas pour tomber dans la vôtre » en osant un geste vers l'aigle qui tenta de le pincer.

« Bonjour la gratitude » pesta Garth en refixant son attention sur la route.

.

Moins d'une heure après, il aperçut enfin la casse et soupira, soulagé.

« Bon...Je te dépose et puis on se quittera là » en plissant les yeux. Ceux de cet aigle lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Il se refusait d'y croire même si le doute s'était immiscé depuis longtemps en lui.

« C'est juste impossible mais en même temps comment pouvais-tu savoir mon nom ? Et puis Dean parle de toi comme on parle d'un être de chair...Ca ne se peut pas » en secouant la tête. « Il faut que je m'éloigne de vous...Vous êtes maudits » en redémarrant.

.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de l'entrée, il fut accueilli par un coup de fusil qui fit sauter les gravillons devant la roue. Il stoppa net l'engin.

« Vous êtes fou » hurla-t-il, paniqué.

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu sur mon terrain ? C'est privé » fit une voix rocailleuse.

« Je viens de la part de Dean Winchester ». Il n'eut comme seule réponse que le silence.

« Il veut que vous sauviez son aigle ».

« Quoi ? » dans un murmure.

L'homme sortit de sa cachette, suivi d'un chien à l'allure menaçante dont la vue crispa Garth.

« Son aigle ? » en repoussant sa casquette. « Viens ici...Tout de suite » en ouvrant la deuxième barrière et ordonnant au chien de s'éloigner.

Garth lui obéit et gara la moto dans la cour centrale.

« Fais attention où tu marches...Tu pourrais avoir de mauvaises surprises » ronchonna le vieil homme en ouvrant la porte. « Au fait, je m'appelle Bobby Singer ».

« Je sais, Dean me l'a dit ».

« Il t'a dit quoi d'autre à mon propos ? » en baissant la tête.

« Juste que vous étiez la seule personne en qui il avait confiance » en descendant de moto.

« Il t'a dit ça » la voix brisée.

« Oui...Au fait, je m'appelle Garth » en entrant dans la maison.

.

Il suivit Bobby qui le mena au premier étage, il lui fit poser l'aigle sur le lit d'une des chambres d'ami.

« Chut » fit-il en s'asseyant et lui ôtant la veste, libérant ses ailes. « Oh Misère » en apercevant la blessure.

« C'est grave ? » s'inquiéta Garth.

« Je peux rien faire tant que la nuit ne sera pas tombée » en repoussant sa visière.

« Pou...Pourquoi ? » ne voulant pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

« Viens...Je vais préparer le nécessaire, tu vas m'y aider ».

« Et lui ? » en se tournant vers le lit.

« On peut rien pour le moment...Il faut juste espérer qu'il tienne jusque-là ».

« Dean en mourrait...Et nous aussi ».

« Je sais » maugréa-t-il en sortant de la chambre sans un regard vers l'arrière.

.

Ils dînèrent dans le silence, Garth aurait bien voulu en savoir plus mais il voyait bien que le vieil homme était peu enclin aux confidences.

Il sortit suivi de Rumsfeld, le chien de garde, le soleil commençait son lent déclin. Il s'assit et le regarda se coucher.

Grath sursauta quand au loin, un hurlement résonna dans la plaine. Il se redressa et courut vers l'intérieur de la maison, grimpant les marches et surgissant dans la chambre. Il resta figé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

.

Fin 1er partie.

.

**En espérant que cette première partie vous aura plu.**

**On se retrouve soit dimanche pour la suite de « Au-delà des ombres », **

**soit jeudi prochain pour la deuxième et dernière partie de cette fic-ci.**

**.**

**Love you.**


	2. Angelheart 2eme partie

**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me touche de voir que peu importe où je vous mène, vous continuez à me suivre et me soutenir. Vous êtes décidemment des lecteurs en or et ma plus belle récompense. J'espère ne jamais vous décevoir.**

**.**

**Merci pour ta review TooruTenshi, ça m'a fait plaisir de te retrouver.**

**.**

**« ****Angelheart**** » : 2eme partie.**

.

Sur le lit, torse nu, se tenait couché Castiel, un trait lui traversant profondément l'épaule.

Il croisa le regard de Garth qui se tenait droit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » pesta Bobby qui se tenait près de la table de chevet. « Sors d'ici » en le chassant de la chambre et claquant la porte qu'il ferma à double tour.

« Ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve...Rien n'est réel...Mon vaisseau a définitivement de gros problèmes de dysfonctionnement » pria Garth. Un nouvel hurlement le fit frémir. « Non, non, non » en détalant comme un lapin pour se réfugier dans la cuisine.

.

Au loin, debout sur un rocher, un loup hurlait à la mort. Sur sa patte arrière, un fin filet de sang coagulé marquait son pelage sombre.

Castiel sourit tristement en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

« Tu es prêt ? » lui demanda doucement Bobby en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Fais-le » en lui attrapant la main pour la poser sur le trait. Il ferma les yeux.

Bobby hésita un court instant puis tira de toutes ses forces.

Se mêla aux hurlements du loup, le cri de Castiel. Garth s'en boucha les oreilles.

Il entendit Bobby redescendre quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier se prit une bouteille de whisky dans un des meubles du salon et sortir suivi de Rumsfeld.

Garth attendit quelques instants et quitta la cuisine.

Il toqua doucement et ouvrit la porte. Une forte odeur de désinfectant le prit aux narines.

« Hello » fit une voix rauque.

« Hey » osa timidement Garth. « Vous...Vous allez bien ? ».

« Oui, et je te le dois » en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre.

« C'est qu'il m'aurait tué vous savez » en se grattant la nuque.

« C'est fort probable » en tentant de se lever.

« Vous devriez rester couché » Garth rejoignit le pied du lit en deux pas.

« Ca ira » en grimaçant assis sur le lit, l'épaule bandée. « Il veut affronter Michael ? ».

« Oui...C'est qu'il est plutôt têtu dans son genre ».

« Je sais » sourit Castiel. « C'est Dean ».

« Il va vous mener tout droit vers la mort » en s'approchant.

« C'est fort probable » d'une voix blanche.

« Et ça ne vous fait rien ? » s'énerva le jeune homme.

« Je préfère la mort à cette vie qui n'en est pas une ».

« Mais Gabriel va revenir...Il peut vous aider ».

« Gabriel ne peut rien pour nous ».

« Il peut tout...Présentez-vous à lui...Il lèvera la malédiction ».

« Michael ne nous laissera jamais approcher de la Cité, et la Chambre blanche est inaccessible ».

« Je peux vous ouvrir la porte de la Chambre mais pour cela, Dean doit renoncer à son plan. C'est de la folie pure » faisant face à Castiel.

« Je combats depuis la nuit des temps, je suis fatigué Garth ».

« Vous voulez abandonner ? » une moue déçue sur le visage.

« Je veux que Dean soit libre...Il a trop sacrifié, trop perdu, il ne mérite pas cette vie ».

« Mais il vous aime...Vous l'aimez...Ca devrait vous suffire, non ? » le suppliant du regard.

« Il est loup la nuit et je suis aigle le jour...Que nous offre l'avenir ? ».

« Une chance que vous vous devez de saisir ».

« Dean sera tué et j'aurais la mémoire effacée...Je refuse qu'on me vole cet amour aussi imparfait soit-il, je préfère mourir avec lui » en se recouchant, visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

« Je sais » penaud. « Je vais vous laisser » en s'éloignant.

Castiel fixa longuement le vide. « Dean » auquel répondit un dernier hurlement.

Garth finit par sortir à son tour, il avait besoin de prendre l'air et surtout de savoir. Il repéra Bobby et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, faussement innocent. Il nota que celui-ci avait déjà bu la moitié de sa bouteille et semblait plus enclin à parler.

« On doit les aider » commença-t-il.

« Comment ? » marmonna le vieil homme.

« L'Annonciation ».

« Tu veux les mettre face à Gabriel ? » en haussant un sourcil surpris.

« Oui...Je me suis évadé de leurs geôles, je peux y retourner par le même chemin et leur ouvrir la porte de la Chambre blanche ».

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? ».

« Oui, et vous allez m'y aider ».

« Tu comptes faire comment ? Il est loup la nuit et lui, homme de chair » pointant la maison.

« Raphael veut la tête de Dean...Offrons-lui celle du loup » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et l'aigle ? ».

« Castiel n'est pas très connu parmi ses frères... Michael n'a pas ébruité sa liaison avec l'humain...Croyez-moi j'ai vécu dans la Cité assez longtemps pour savoir que nul ne le reconnaîtra hormis Raphael et quelques soldats de sa garnison ».

« C'est risqué » grommela Bobby.

« Ils auront au moins une chance...Dean veut les mener à leur fin ».

« Je sais » en buvant à nouveau.

« Vous connaissez leur histoire ? » s'enquit le jeune homme, trop curieux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Oui...Je la connais et je suis même celui qui les a trahi » en fixant sa bouteille.

Garth ne releva pas le sous-entendu, sachant qu'il le braquerait.

« Castiel a été choisi pour protéger l'élu » commença Bobby.

« L'élu ? Quoi, celui de l'Apocalypse ? ».

« Celui-là même...Je connaissais Dean depuis des années, lui et son frère Sam passaient beaucoup de temps chez moi, nous avions la chasse en commun et puis je les aimais bien ces gamins ».

« La chasse ? ».

« Oui...Dean est un chasseur comme l'était son frère et son père avant lui et sa mère aussi...C'est une sacrée lignée ».

« Je vois » comprenant qu'il n'avait pas à faire à des chasseurs ordinaires.

« Il a vendu son âme pour sauver Sam ».

« Il s'est retrouvé en enfer ? ».

« Oui...C'est là que Castiel est apparu dans sa vie ».

« Je suppose que rien ne s'est passé comme prévu ».

« Non...Il l'a sorti des flammes, et Dieu seul sait pourquoi, il s'est entiché de Dean au point de tout perdre pour lui...Il disait qu'il était sa lumière, que son âme était pure...Qu'il était l'élu, le préféré de son Père...Au départ, il était un peu confus avec ses sentiments mais bien vite il a compris que ce qui le liait à Dean n'était pas qu'une simple amitié, il était naïf mais pas idiot, il a vite compris comment fonctionnait l'humanité même si souvent, il a fait des choix peu judicieux pour la sauver ».

« Et Dean ? ».

« Dean » sourit Bobby avec tendresse. « Il n'a pas compris tout de suite, il a du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres, il ne vivait que pour son frère, ne pensait n'avoir que lui comme raison d'être, il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il puisse valoir la même chose pour quelqu'un d'autre surtout un ange...Mais l'Apocalypse a changé la donne...Castiel a refusé de livrer Dean aux siens et fut déchu pour sa désobéissance. Les anges se lancèrent à leur poursuite aidés par certains démons qui refusaient l'autorité de Lucifer. Ce fut-là, que tout bascula...Sam fut tué et Lucifer sans vaisseau dut renoncer à marcher sur terre. Les archanges en profitèrent pour l'enfermer dans la Cage ».

« De là, notre installation sur vos terres » nota, penaud, Garth.

« Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que votre Père, Dieu, l'avait pressenti bien avant l'avènement des hommes. Sur terre leur force s'épuiserait, seul la Cité les protège, elle est liée au Paradis ».

« A quoi bon ».

« Exact car même sans pouvoir, vous demeurez toujours plus fort qu'un simple mortel...Nous n'avons aucune chance contre vous ».

« Pour Dean et Castiel ? » revenant au sujet de la conversation.

« Ils ont combattu côte à côte, tant les anges à leur poursuite que les démons et monstres en tous genres...Chemin faisant, l'amour que vouait secrètement Castiel à son ami devint une évidence pour tous sauf pour le principal concerné ».

« Que s'est-il passé ? ».

« La blessure de trop, la peur de perdre l'autre, la jalousie aussi » sourit Bobby.

« Et ? » insista Garth devant le silence de Bobby.

« Et Dean a fini par réaliser qu'il l'aimait aussi...La rumeur se répandit assez vite...Un humain qui aimait un ange, un ange qui aimait un humain...Michael était furieux » en buvant à nouveau.

« Comment en êtes-vous venu à les trahir ? ».

« Je... » Garth lui prit la bouteille des mains.

« Comment ? ».

« Je...J'étais ivre...Ils s'étaient réfugiés chez moi et je...Et lors d'une soirée trop arrosée dans un bar du coin, j'ai parlé à un de leur garde, trop saoul pour m'en rendre compte...Ils ont débarqué chez moi et les ont emmené jusqu'à la Cité...Dean m'a maudit ce jour-là et depuis je n'ai plus jamais eu de leurs nouvelles ».

« Mais vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Oui » dans un soupir. « Dans mon métier tout se sait » en lui reprenant sa bouteille. « Michael les a maudit...Il a fait appel à un de ses sbires venu des enfers...Loup la nuit, homme le jour...Aigle le jour, homme la nuit...A jamais ensemble...A jamais séparé » en balançant sa bouteille au loin.

« C'est horrible» fit Garth en baissant la tête. « Gabriel doit savoir, il ne permettra pas une telle infamie ».

« Michael et les siens ne nous laisseront jamais approcher ».

« A nous de forcer le destin » en souriant au vieil homme.

Castiel regardait la nuit toucher à sa fin...Debout devant la fenêtre, il le cherchait, sentant sa présence quand il vit une Jeep approcher de la casse.

« Hester » murmura-t-il.

Le bruit de la voiture fit se réveiller en parfaite synchronisation les deux hommes affalés l'un contre l'autre devant la maison.

Rumsfeld grogna en s'avançant.

« Debout...Va rejoindre Castiel...Vous devez absolument tenir jusqu'à l'aurore » en le poussant vers l'intérieur.

Garth grimpa les marches deux à deux, quand il ouvrit la porte, Castiel enfilait déjà une chemise laissée par Bobby sur le lit.

« Vous...Vous allez bien ? ».

« Je vais bien » lui sourit, las, Castiel.

« On doit fiche le camp d'ici ».

« Je sais » en fermant les boutons.

« Maintenant » insista Garth.

« Pour aller où ? » en se saisissant de ses deux poignards célestes. « Tu sais t'en servir ? » en lui en tendant un.

« J'ai les bases mais je suis plutôt de nature pacifiste et un adepte de la non-violence ».

« Prends-le ...Un pacifiste mort ne sert à rien » la voix ferme, presque autoritaire. Garth comprit soudain à l'attitude de Castiel que celui-ci avait dû être, ange, bien plus qu'un simple soldat.

Il le vit tourner son arme pour s'assouplir le poignet, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Suis-moi ». Garth lui obéit sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Soldat par nature qui reconnaissait en l'autre, un de ses supérieurs.

Bobby se tenait devant la porte, fusil à pompe dans les mains.

« Hors de question qu'ils franchissent le seuil...Grimpez sur le toit...Le soleil va pas tarder à se lever » leur hurla-t-il.

Rumsfeld se plaça entre son maître et les futurs visiteurs.

« Attendez de voir l'accueil, les emplumés » sourire en coin en armant son fusil.

Castiel se tenait au centre du toit, Garth tremblant à sa droite.

« Tu devrais te calmer » le visage impassible.

« Désolé...Je ne suis qu'un simple bureaucrate moi hein ».

« C'est ce qui t'a valu la prison ? » en tiquant.

« J'ai égaré quelques papiers » en fixant la Jeep qui se garait.

« Egaré ? » sourcils froncés.

« Disons que j'ai mis en pratique l'adage selon laquelle les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables ».

« Je vois » ne semblant en fait rien voir du tout, son attention entièrement focalisée sur la trappe.

Bobby fut vite débordé et Rumsfeld, projeté contre le mur, en retomba inconscient. Trois soldats en profitèrent pour grimper vers le toit tandis qu'Hester tenait en joue le vieil homme, sourire mauvais figé sur son visage trop pâle.

« Le traître...Qui l'eut cru ! » heureusement surprise.

« La balance » la saluant du bord de la visière.

« J'ai fait mon devoir...Je n'en dirais pas autant pour toi mais il semblerait qu'ils t'aient pardonné...La naïveté humaine n'a décidemment pas fini de me surprendre ».

Garth se tint debout sur la trappe, rebondissant à chaque coup d'épaule porté contre celle-ci. Castiel se démenait avec un autre soldat qui avait grimpé sur le toit via une des fenêtres et la corniche.

Garth le regarda se battre ébahi par son agilité malgré sa blessure. Il se sentit basculer en arrière quand la trappe s'ouvrit sur deux autres gardes.

L'un courut rejoindre son compagnon et l'autre se tourna vers lui.

« Attention je suis armé et dangereux » bredouilla Garth en pointant sa lame à l'envers.

« Je vois ça » en le frappant du pied sur l'avant-bras, lui faisant lâcher prise. « Imbécile...Tu aurais mieux fait de te mêler de tes affaires ».

« Je me mêle de ce que je veux...De quoi je me mêle ! » profitant du moment de confusion du soldat devant sa réplique vaseuse, il le frappa à l'entrejambe, pied tendu et le poussa par-dessus le toit.

Castiel réussit à balancer, à son tour, un des anges mais l'autre le déséquilibra. Il ne dut son salut qu'à la corniche mais celle-ci commençait déjà à céder sous son poids. De plus il s'y était retenu avec son bras blessé.

Garth fonça droit devant sans réfléchir et poussa le soldat de toutes ses forces, l'ange bascula à son tour dans le vide et s'empala sur le poteau d'attache du chien.

Garth ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en le regardant, vérifiant qu'il soit bien hors-jeu.

« Ga..arth » gémit Castiel.

Celui-ci se jeta au sol et lui attrapa de la main droite, le poignet, tentant désespérément de se raccrocher de l'autre au toit.

« Je vais pas tenir » gémit Garth sentant ses muscles fléchir.

Le soleil commença alors sa lente montée quand une ombre se dressa derrière lui.

Il jeta un œil en coin, Hester les foudroya du regard.

« Tu vas mourir » en levant sa lame en même temps que le premier rayon de soleil atteignait le visage de Castiel. Garth vit ses yeux bleus se figer et sa main céda sous son poids. Au même moment, un coup de feu retentit.

« CASTIEL » en se penchant. Il vit alors l'aigle s'élever lentement vers le ciel.

Il se tourna vers le corps sans vie d'Hester et aperçut Dean, debout à côté de sa Harley, revolver encore dans la main.

« Merci » en le saluant.

« Descends de là, abruti...Tu vas finir par te casser la figure » en rangeant son arme et suivant du regard le vol du rapace.

.

Il baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux de Bobby. Le vieil homme avait une entaille sur le front mais ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

« Dean ».

« Je devrais te tuer mais tu l'as sauvé...Nous sommes quitte » en enfourchant sa moto.

« Dean...Tu.. » il stoppa net sous le regard assassin de ce dernier.

« Hey » surgit Garth en passant de l'un à l'autre.

« Magne-toi...L'Annonciation va bientôt commencer. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps...Il faudra profiter de la confusion qui précédera l'arrivée de l'archange pour entrer dans la cité, c'est notre seule chance ».

« Dean...Tu devrais l'écouter...Son plan est censé...Il y a une chance pour que la malédiction puisse être brisée...Tu dois la saisir » lança le vieux chasseur.

« 5 ans, Bobby...Près de 5 ans que ça dure ».

« Je sais mais tout peut encore changer...Présentez-vous à Gabriel ».

« Gabriel ne peut rien pour nous...Personne ne le peut ».

« Tu es obsédé par ta vengeance, tellement obsédé que tu en oublies Castiel ».

« LA FERME » hurla Dean en le pointant du doigt. « Je t'interdis de dire ça » en se radoucissant. « Je te l'interdis » en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Je t'en supplie ».

« Adieu Bobby...Merci » il se tourna vers Garth. « Tu me suis ou tu restes ici ? ».

« Sans moi vous ne pourrez pas pénétrer dans la Cité » en croisant les bras.

« Je trouverais un autre moyen » en mettant le moteur en route.

« D'accord...D'accord...Je vous suis » en pestant. Tout en s'installant, il fit signe à Bobby de les suivre.

.

Le vieux Pick-up eut du mal à les suivre mais Bobby se refusait d'abandonner. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de faire la paix avec sa conscience. Sa rédemption. Lui qui avait regardé grandir ses deux frères, lui qui avait vu leurs vies se briser bout par bout, lui qui les avait soutenus et aimés. Lui qui avait vu mourir le cadet et s'effondrer l'aîné jusqu'à ce que cet ange, loyal et dévoué l'aide à se relever avec la force de cet amour qu'il pensait interdit.

Il les avait trahis, il s'était trahi...Dieu lui offrait une seconde chance.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ce soir-là, ils s'installèrent près d'une clairière pour camper à la belle étoile. Ils s'étaient peu parlé, Dean pourtant enclin à rabrouer gentiment Garth à tout bout de champ, ne dit rien, emmuré dans son silence. Il se leva peu avant la nuit et s'enfonça dans les bois.

Garth soupira, dépité, quand un craquement le fit sursauter.

« Castiel » en soupirant.

« Hello Garth » en se rapprochant du feu.

« Comment va votre épaule ? ».

« Bien merci » en s'accroupissant, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

« Je connais un moyen de mettre fin à la malédiction » osa Garth.

« Ne commence pas avec ça » en se relevant, visiblement irrité.

« Vous devez vous présenter à Gabriel, tous les deux » en se levant.

« On ne peut pas pénétrer dans la Cité » la voix neutre.

« Si on le peut » fit une voix sourde.

« Bobby » sans se retourner.

« Ecoute ce qu'il a à dire ».

« Parle » ordonna-t-il à Garth, en croisant les bras, tête étrangement penchée sur le côté.

Il lui fit part de son idée et durant tout ce temps, Castiel se tut.

Au final, il se tourna vers eux, le visage fermé.

« Il vous faudra capturer le loup pour pénétrer dans la Cité ».

« Oui mais Dean s'y refuse ».

Castiel étouffa un rire. Un hurlement dans le lointain le fit frissonner.

« Il me manque même en étant là...Vous saviez que la légende prétend que quand les loups et les aigles s'accouplent, c'est pour la vie ? Il ne nous a même pas laissé ça » en jetant une branche dans le feu.

« Aide-nous Castiel » le supplia Bobby.

« Vous me demandez de le trahir » de la détresse plein les yeux.

« On te demande de nous faire confiance ».

« On l'a déjà fait, Bobby et regarde où cela nous a mené » se tournant furieux contre lui quand le hurlement plaintif d'un loup retentit dans les bois.

.

« Dean » en courant droit vers les fourrés. « DEAN » le cœur serré, le souffle court, le poids des années d'angoisse accumulées s'écrasant sur ses épaules. Il déboucha sur une rivière au courant trop rapide et le vit, accroché à une racine, battant des pattes pour tâcher de garder le museau hors de l'eau.

« DEAN » en se ruant sur la berge, Garth le dépassa et sans réfléchir se jeta à l'eau.

Bobby arriva et devant le visage paniqué de Castiel, prit les choses en main.

« Aide-moi » en tirant sur une branche à moitié brisée. Il lui obéit sans quitter des yeux le loup qui s'épuisait à lutter contre le courant.

Garth arrivé à son hauteur tâcha tant bien que mal de le repositionner sur la racine mais le loup se débattit et lui lamina son T-shirt, mettant sa chair à vif. Garth hurla de douleur mais refusa de lâcher prise.

« Dean » osa-t-il en dernier recours. L'animal sembla le comprendre et cessa de bouger.

« Voilà...Je vous tiens...Ne bougez plus » en observant sur la rive Bobby et Castiel porter avec difficulté l'énorme branche qu'ils balancèrent dans la rivière.

Garth s'y raccrocha et tira le loup vers elle.

« Dean » en le secouant pour qu'il réagisse.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, Castiel tira le loup sur la berge et Bobby s'occupa de Garth.

« Ca peut plus continuer comme ça » murmura Castiel, visage enfoui dans l'encolure du loup couché à ses pieds. « Aidez-nous » en fixant le regard vert qui cherchait le sien.

« Il faut convaincre Dean » fit Bobby en déchirant un pan de sa chemise pour soigner Garth.

« Dites-lui que j'ai donné mon accord » en lui caressant le museau.

.

Garth se réveilla un peu groggy juste avant le lever du soleil.

Il vit Castiel couché contre le loup, poitrine contre son encolure. La main massant doucement son flanc. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil firent leurs apparitions, le loup se retourna pour faire face à l'ange. Ils s'observèrent longuement, puisant l'énergie de survivre dans le regard de l'autre. La malédiction les enveloppa.

Garth sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit Castiel tendre, hésitant, la main vers le loup dont une des pattes se transformait. Dean tendit alors la main à son tour.

Il vit leurs doigts se rapprocher, un sourire effleurer leurs lèvres...Ils étaient si proches.

Yeux bleus dans orbes vertes...Quand comme happé par un vent contraire, au moment où leurs doigts allaient enfin se toucher, Castiel fut projeté en arrière dans un cri aigu. Garth le regarda prendre son envol et ne put s'empêcher d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Un hurlement de désespoir déchira les aurores, Dean à moitié nu tendit les bras vers le ciel, vers cet amour à jamais interdit qui venait à nouveau de lui échapper.

Quand il le vit s'effondrer sur lui-même, Garth décida de se retirer pour le laisser seul avec son chagrin.

.

Dean les rejoignit quelques minutes après. Ils l'attendaient autour du feu, tasse de café dans les mains.

« Hey » osa Garth.

Il ne leur répondit pas, se laissant tomber sur le sol, prenant une tasse et se servant.

« On lui a parlé hier soir » lança Bobby. Aucune réaction. « Il accepte l'idée de Garth ».

« Non » gronda Dean.

« Ne te montre donc pas si égoïste » ronchonna Bobby. « Castiel a aussi son mot à dire dans cette histoire, je te signale qu'il s'agit de sa vie tout autant que de la tienne ».

« J'ai dit non » en se relevant furieux. « Foutez le camp, j'ai pas besoin de vous ».

« Et Castiel ? » ragea Garth en se levant à son tour, grimaçant. « Je croyais que vous l'aimiez ? Je croyais qu'il comptait pour vous ? ».

« Tais-toi » gronda Dean au bord de l'explosion.

« Vous ne faites que donner des ordres, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête et vous ne voulez de l'aide de personne pas même du sien » en pointant le ciel. « Il a tout perdu pour vous...Il veut encore y croire et vous donner cette chance, et vous, vous ne rêvez que de vengeance...VOUS NE L'AIMEZ PAS » hurla-t-il à bout de souffle.

Il ne vit pas le coup partir mais il le sentit. Il en tomba sur ses fesses, sous le choc, la chemise de Bobby s'ouvrit sur son torse.

« C'est...C'est quoi ça ? » en passant de Garth à Bobby en pointant les bandages.

« C'est ton œuvre, imbécile » pesta Bobby en se levant. « C'est un souvenir du loup, celui qu'il a sauvé de la noyade ».

« Quoi » dans un cri étouffé.

« Ce n'est rien, juste des éraflures » sourit mal à l'aise Garth.

Dean le fixa un long moment puis lui tendit la main qu'il accepta.

Une fois sur pied, l'ange déchu referma sa chemise en baissant le regard.

« D'accord » finit par céder Dean. « Et toi ? » en attrapant la nuque de Garth. « Ne te permets plus jamais de mettre en doute mon amour pour Castiel parce que rien ne compte plus que lui, tu m'entends ? » en resserrant son étreinte.

« Oui, désolé ».

« Maintenant mettons-nous en route. Il nous faut arriver dans la Cité pour la nuit...Le loup y fera son petit effet » en souriant, narquois.

« Vantard » grommela Bobby en éteignant le feu.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean laissa à regret sa Harley dans le garage du dernier village. Ils achetèrent une cage en fer qu'ils placèrent à l'arrière du Pick-up et se dirigèrent vers la Cité.

Quand celle-ci apparut enfin, s'érigeant sur sa montagne d'Olympe, tous ne purent s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson.

« Attendons la nuit » en s'adossant à un arbre, l'aigle se posant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il joua distraitement avec ses jets, sous l'œil perçant du rapace.

« Demain à la même heure, peut-être que » suspendant sa phrase en caressant son aile. « La chaleur de ton corps me manque, la chaleur de nos étreintes...Tout de toi me manque » en remontant sa main sur sa tête. « Cass » en fermant les yeux et s'adossant au tronc.

Garth les observait du coin de l'œil.

« Et si jamais par je ne sais quel miracle, ça marchait...Que vont-ils devenir ? 5 ans, ça change une vie ».

« Ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps avant la malédiction, de plus celle-ci les a protégé des années qui se sont écoulées...Ils redeviendront ce qu'ils n'ont jamais cessé d'être, des chasseurs qui s'aimaient » en enfonçant sa visière sur ses yeux.

« Et ...Et si ça marche pas » marmonna dépité Garth.

« Ca marchera...Ca ne peut pas en être autrement ».

« Que Dieu vous entende ».

« Je croyais qu'il n'écoutait que toi ?» sur un ton badin.

« Il doit être devenu dur d'oreille » grommela-t-il avant de s'appuyer sur la roue du Pick-up.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Etrange caravane que ce Pick-up qui transportait une cage recouverte d'une épaisse toile en jute, Bobby accoudé à sa vitre ouverte tentant de tracer son chemin malgré les embouteillages qui se formaient devant la porte blanche de la Cité. A sa droite, Castiel avait abandonné son trenchcoat pour un Jean et un T-shirt noir ainsi qu'une chemise bleue à carreau, laissée ouverte.

« Calme-toi » tenta de le rassurer Bobby quand ils aperçurent les gardes à l'entrée.

« Et si jamais quelqu'un me reconnaissait ? Je fus lieutenant en mon temps. Certains membres de ma garnison sont en poste ici » en s'accoudant pour enfouir une partie de son visage dans sa main.

« Ils te respectaient, ils ne te trahiront pas ».

« N'en sois pas si sûr...Ils ont dû les reprogrammer depuis » le regard scrutant la foule. « C'est de la folie ».

« Silence...Laisse-moi parler » alors qu'un garde s'approchait.

« La Cité est interdite aux humains » vociféra celui-ci.

« Je pense que nous avons là un cadeau qui vous fera changer d'avis » en pointant du pouce l'arrière du Pick-up.

Le soldat, curieux, s'avança et se rétracta aussitôt aux grognements sourds qu'il perçut sous la toile.

« C'est quoi ? » sortant sa lame.

« Je serais vous, j'éviterais de porter la main sur ce loup ».

« Un loup ? » tiqua-t-il.

« Raphael veut le tuer lui-même ».

« Mensonge ».

« Faites-lui parvenir ce message...Je possède le loup qui aime un aigle ».

« C'est quoi ce charabia ? » menaçant.

« Faites ce que je vous dis » maugréa Bobby. Le soldat hésita et finit par faire signe à son compagnon de garder un œil sur le camion.

« Ca va jamais marcher...Imagine qu'il arrive là et...Je ne resterais pas sans rien faire,

Bobby ».

« Gabriel est arrivé...Tu crois qu'il va quitter la Chambre blanche pour venir jusqu'ici, ce serait avoué sa faiblesse...Cesse donc de t'inquiéter ».

Le garde revint, visage fermé.

« C'est bon...Entrez...Vous devez vous rendre dans l'aile Est...Notre chef vous y retrouvera demain soir ».

« Tiens donc » marmonna Bobby. Il savait que Gabriel resterait jusqu'au lendemain et partirait avant la nuit tombée.

« Je dois juste vérifier quelque chose » sourit le garde en se dirigeant vers l'arrière.

« Bobby » paniqua Castiel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas...Il est pour Raphael, il ne le touchera pas ».

L'ange leva légèrement la bâche et le loup se rua sur lui. Il recula manquant tomber, le tout sous le rire du public présent et de son compagnon.

« C'est bon » ordonnant qu'on les laisse passer.

.

Garth collé dans le coffre garde roue n'en pouvait plus, il avait beau être gringalet, il faillit étouffer plus d'une fois. Le Pick-up se parqua dans une allée déserte.

« C'est bon » chuchota Bobby en tapant sur la paroi. Le couvercle du coffre à roue s'ouvrit sur un Garth dégoulinant de sueur.

« On s'installe ici pour la nuit ».

Aucun ne trouva le sommeil. Bobby et Garth laissèrent les deux amants maudits seuls lors du lever du soleil. C'était peut-être là, un dernier instant croisé pour eux.

.

Dean apparut le premier, le visage fermé. Il portait à la ceinture son revolver et un couteau glissé dans un étui de cuir.

Angelheart surgit alors et se posa dans des battements d'aile peu sûrs sur le bras de Dean.

Il faisait son poids et ce dernier eut du mal à le porter.

« Faudra voler un peu Bébé ». Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis des années. Il posa son front sur la tête de l'aigle qui glatit tout en se laissant faire.

« Allons-y » en prenant le chemin de l'allée centrale, celle qui menait à la Chambre blanche.

« Tu es certain de pouvoir faire le chemin inverse ? » en se tournant vers Garth.

« Fais-moi confiance » même si en lui, tout lui disait l'inverse.

« Je perdrais probablement la vie entre ses murs, je ne suis pas de taille contre des anges...Cass sera sûrement capturé et reprogrammé » en serrant l'aigle contre lui. « Mais au moins, il sera vivant...On se sera aimé et ça, personne ne pourra nous l'enlever ».

Il se tourna vers Garth qui s'apprêtait à partir. « Puisse ton Dieu exister ».

« On se retrouve devant la porte dans une heure...Soyez pas en retard » fit-il avec un clin d'œil complice. « A tout de suite » en caressant l'aigle.

Il fila sous l'œil inquiet de Dean et Bobby.

« Les jeux sont faits ». Angelheart prit son envol et tourna autour de la Cité en attendant un seul geste de Dean.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Garth eut plus de difficulté à faire le parcours dans le sens inverse, pour la simple et bonne raison que dans les prisons son vaisseau avait un peu perdu de poids et que la nourriture bien que frugale qu'il avait avalé depuis avait arrondi ses formes.

« Et merde et merde et merde » en inspirant pour se faire plus maigre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il mit plus de temps que prévu, jetant nerveusement un œil sur sa montre toutes les cinq minutes.

Il arriva enfin dans le couloir qui menait vers l'arrière de la Chambre blanche, il lui faudrait passer par les évacuations d'eau pour y accéder. Il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours, celles-ci devaient être à sec.

.

Entretemps l'aigle avait pris de la hauteur et dans la grande salle, Gabriel leva son regard vers la grande baie vitrée qui faisait dôme. Il l'aperçut et sourit en coin en avalant un énième bonbon, son pêché mignon.

Il écoutait distraitement les doléances de ses frères, soupirant devant l'insignifiance de celles-ci.

Il savait qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne savait pas...Et la présence de cet être majestueux qui virevoltait au-dessus de leurs têtes le fit sourire.

Il sourit d'autant plus qu'il savait ce qui se tramait, il ne pourrait pas intervenir comme il le désirerait mais il ferait en sorte que les choses soient réglées comme elles le devaient.

.

Dean se tenait devant la porte, deux gardes leur en interdirent le passage. Bobby se pencha sur le sol, s'ouvrit discrètement la paume de la main à l'aide d'un petit couteau et se mit à tracer un symbole sur le sol avec son sang, le temps que les gardes comprennent ce qui se tramaient, ils disparurent.

« Et de deux » sourit le vieux chasseur en s'essuyant la main.

« Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé de parade pour ça ? » s'étonna Dean.

« Faut croire que Papa n'en a pas voulu » sourire sarcastique.

Dean sortit son propre couteau et son revolver. L'aigle dut s'en apercevoir car il descendit doucement avec le courant.

.

Gabriel sourit, la fête allait bientôt pouvoir commencer. Il passa de Raphael qui débattait, à un officier qui refusait de suivre ses ordres parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dictés par Dieu lui-même.

Le doute était un poison insidieux qui petit à petit rongeait les grâces et les pouvoirs. C'était là, en fait, le vrai but de cette Cité : apprendre aux anges à penser par eux-mêmes et ce grâce aux contacts des humains, même si ils les côtoyaient peu, cela devait suffire.

Gabriel venait s'en assurer même si entre ses murs, il avait ses espions qui le tenaient informé.

.

Il soupira. Il y avait encore du pain sur la planche quand il pensait aux deux archanges présents. Il mangea un caramel en fixant la porte.

Sur le côté, il aperçut l'ombre d'un homme se glissant vers l'ouverture sacrée. Seul un être connaissant l'énochian pouvait l'ouvrir...Un ange...Il sourit...Pas trop tôt se dit-il.

« Bon messieurs...Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous commencez à me saouler grave» en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Rien n'a bougé ici depuis l'Apocalypse, je veux bien que nous soyons immortels et tout le blablabla qui va avec mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avancer moins vite qu'un escargot sous valium ».

« Gabriel » soupira Michael.

« Quoi, Gabriel...Je suis censé rapporter vos évolutions là-haut et tous les 5 ans, je reviens et rien n'a bougé...Vous vous encroûtez mes choux » mains croisées derrière le dos.

« On n'a pas de pouvoir en dehors de la Cité, je te signale ».

« Et alors ? Ca n'a visiblement jamais empêché les humains d'avancer, EUX ».

« Tu nous compares à ces singes imberbes ? » fulmina Raphael.

Gabriel vit la porte céder.

« Ils sont la création de Père et cette Apocalypse avait pour but premier de créer une nouvelle ère qui verrait l'avènement d'un nouveau type de relation inter-espèce ».

« Tu veux parler de l'union de nos deux peuples ? » grimaça de dégoût Raphael. « Tu n'y penses pas ? ».

« Si, et Père aussi...On est tous sa création après tout ».

« Nous sommes la perfection » nota froidement Michael.

« Tellement parfait que c'est le grand foutoir » en s'avançant vers la porte centrale. « ENTREZ MESSIEURS » hurla-t-il. D'un simple claquement de doigt, il ouvrit entièrement la porte.

Se tenaient devant l'entrée, Dean et Bobby et dans la salle, Garth.

« Alors bro's...Vous comptiez me parler d'eux quand ? » se tournant furieux vers les deux archanges et la centaine de soldat qui se tenait jusque-là en retrait. « Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile » projetant du plat des mains ses deux frères à travers la pièce. « Vous pensiez pouvoir me cacher cela ? » en pointant les humains sans les regarder.

« Il n'y a rien à cacher parce qu'ils ne sont rien » pesta Raphael en se relevant.

« Ils sont exactement la raison pour laquelle cette Cité a été dressée, Raffie » grinça Gabriel.

« C'est ça ta vision de l'union de nos peuples ? Un humain et un ange qui plus est dans un vaisseau d'homme...Des ...Des fornicateurs » cracha Michael.

« Directement les grands maux » levant les yeux au ciel. « Au fait, tu pourrais me citer un passage où Père ferait une référence qui interdirait ce type d'union » sourire de vainqueur s'étirant sur le visage.

« Ils sont un blasphème » hurla Raphael.

« Mes pauvres angelots, vous n'avez rien compris » il se tourna vers les deux hommes et l'ange déchu.

« Garth, viens par ici » en lui souriant. Ce dernier s'approcha et le salua en posant un genou à terre.

« Rhooo pas de ça avec moi voyons » en le relevant.

« Mes amis, je vous présente Garth, anciennement humain puis monstre et sauvé par ...MOI » en se pointant du doigt. « Je le trouvais amusant et plutôt courageux pour un tas d'os sur pattes et quand il m'a appelé à l'aide...Bah, j'ai lamentablement craqué ».

« Gab » en rougissant.

« Ah Oui ...vous devez savoir que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse quand il dit Père ou Papa » en roulant des yeux, dépité.

« Tu l'es ».

« Non, je suis le fils de...Pas le Père de...Sinon je pense que je m'en souviendrais » en lui tapotant la joue. « Bon où est Cassie ? » la mine soudain renfrognée.

« Cassie ? » grimaça Raphael.

« Oui, abruti céleste » ragea Gabriel. « Cet ange que vous avez maudit...MON PROTEGE ».

Il reprit son calme et se tourna vers Dean.

« Approche » en lui faisant un signe de la main tout en claquant des doigts et faisant apparaître une sucette dans sa bouche.

« C'est donc toi, l'homme vertueux, celui pour qui mon frère a tout abandonné jusqu'à me trahir ».

« Je suis Dean Winchester et je n'ai rien de vertueux, je peux vous l'assurer ».

« Oh que si...Tu as combattu l'Apocalypse, tu as perdu nombre des tiens et tu es toujours debout...Mais sache qu'ils sont en paix. Il en va de même pour ton frère. C'est là, la récompense de Dieu ».

« Sam !? » le regard soudain humide.

« J'aime beaucoup converser avec lui...Il est extrêmement intelligent et très ouvert d'esprit, ça me change d'eux » en pointant ses frères du pouce sans les regarder.

« Merci » entre tristesse dû au manque et bonheur de le savoir enfin libre et heureux.

Gabriel l'observa un long moment, tout en jouant avec sa sucette.

« Tu es un homme fier, têtu parfois même obtus limite crétin...Egoïste et souvent

orgueilleux ».

« Merci pour les compliments » en faisant la moue.

« Mais tu es aussi un homme bon, loyal et derrière tes airs de gros dur, se cache un gros cœur marshmallow » sur un ton moqueur. « Tu es quelqu'un de courageux, peu ont ta force de caractère, j'ai toujours admiré ça dans votre famille ».

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Parce que je suis le fils aîné, pas le Père...Il me laisse de la marge mais pas les rênes ».

« Vous auriez pu empêcher toutes ses souffrances ».

« J'aurais pu mais alors tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Castiel...Peux-tu imaginer ta vie sans

lui ? ».

« Non » sans aucune hésitation.

« Où est-il ? ».

Dean jeta un regard vers Michael qui se tenait raide et silencieux près du trône en marbre puis vers Raphael qui enrageait, poing serrés.

« Ne les crains pas...Pendant 7 jours, ils n'ont rien à dire et puis rassure-toi, les règles vont changer ici ».

Tous réagirent à l'annonce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » osa Michael.

« Cette Cité est un échec...Cuisant qui plus est. Père envisage de lui ôter tous ses

privilèges ».

« C'est-à-dire ? » la voix moins ferme.

« Plus de connexion avec la maison...Nada...Google ne sera plus votre ami » tout sourire.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » pesta Raphael.

« Ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir choisir : soit vous restez ici sans pouvoir, soit vous rentrez avec moi...Mais je déclare cette Cité dorénavant...Obsolète ».

« Je ne le permettrais pas » fulmina Raphael.

« Tu me fatigues, Raffie...Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons ou plutôt à nos brebis » fier de sa blague que personne ne comprit.

« Okayyyy » dépité. « Bon et Cassie ? » en reprenant son sérieux.

« J'arrive » fit Dean en s'éloignant.

Raphael se tourna vers les anges assis à l'arrière et fit un mouvement de tête. Un soldat s'écarta du groupe.

.

Dean revint avec sur son avant-bras un aigle noir.

« Castiel » laissa tomber Gabriel en s'approchant. « Quelle est la malédiction ? ».

« Je suis loup la nuit et lui aigle le jour ».

« Ensemble toujours mais à jamais séparé » fit Gabriel en tendant la main vers l'aigle qui sans hésiter s'y posa.

« Dès que le jour croisera la nuit, je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit brisée » en fixant le rapace avec affection.

« Vous... » le visage de Dean s'illumina.

« En attendant je vais en profiter pour admirer cette beauté » en lui caressant les plumes.

Bobby aperçut soudain du mouvement à l'arrière. Un soldat s'avança et lança une lame céleste vers eux.

« ATTENTION ».

Il avait visé Dean l'humain, mais ce fut l'aigle qui le protégea et qui reçut la lame en pleine poitrine.

« NON » hurla Dean en se jetant au sol pour le prendre entre ses bras. Il avait le bec ouvert et l'œil éteint. Mort.

« CASS...NON...CASS » en le serrant contre lui. « On avait réussi » d'une voix brisée.

.

Gabriel se tourna vers le soldat et d'un geste fit éclater sa grâce qui illumina toute la pièce. Le regard écarquillé de Michael le fit se tourner vers celui pétrifié de Raphael.

« TOI » en sortant sa lame et la plantant sous son menton. « Tu serais pas mon frère, tu serais déjà mort ».

« Jamais je ne laisserais ces humains souiller les anges...Ils sont le mal, la pire erreur de Père, ils ne respectent rien, n'aiment rien, détruisent tout ».

Gabriel l'attrapa par le col et le força à regarder Dean effondré qui balançait le corps sans vie de Castiel.

« Qui es-tu pour prétendre les juger ? Toi le pire d'entre nous tous » en le repoussant. « Emmenez-le » ordonna-t-il à ses propres gardes qui l'avaient accompagnés depuis le Paradis.

Le soleil descendit lentement et les couleurs orangées se mêlèrent bientôt à celles de la nuit naissante, baignant la pièce dans une étrange atmosphère de recueillement.

Gabriel s'avança et s'accroupit face à Dean qui refusait de lâcher le corps sans vie.

« Le jour rejoint la nuit ».

« C'est...C'est trop tard » pleura Dean.

« L'aigle est mort mais Castiel ne l'est pas » lui sourit Gabriel en le forçant à poser l'aigle au sol.

« Quoi ? » dubitatif, en relevant ses yeux rougis vers lui.

« Fais-moi confiance ». Il ferma les yeux et de ses mains émanèrent d'étranges lueurs bleutées.

Dean ressentit des picotements tout le long de sa peau, une chaleur brûlante mais douce à la fois.

L'aigle noir, petit à petit, reprit forme humaine.

« Oh putain » en essuyant ses larmes.

Devant lui se tenait étendu Castiel, nu, la lame avait disparu. Aucune trace de blessure visible.

Dean n'osa pas le toucher, il avait trop peur de le voir disparaître à son contact.

La nuit était à présent tombée, il regarda ses mains. Plus aucune trace du loup. Il osa enfin les poser sur ce corps dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

« Cass...Je t'en supplie » une main sur sa joue encore froide. Il leva un regard suppliant vers Gabriel qui se contenta de savourer sa sucette.

« Cass » glissant sa main sur ses hanches, remontant le long de son bras et la posant à nouveau sur son visage.

« Merde...Réveille-toi » en l'embrassant avec fougue. « Bébé » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Quelques secondes. Une profonde respiration et les yeux de l'ange s'ouvrirent sur ceux de Dean.

« Toi » d'une voix rauque, n'osant tendre la main.

« Moi...MOI...MOI rien que moi » en la lui attrapant. « Ton chieur favori ».

« Dean » en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Je pense que nous gênons » sourit avec tendresse Gabriel. Garth et Bobby échangèrent un regard complice.

Michael les observait et dans son regard, pour la première fois, la haine céda à l'amour, celui d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Gab le nota...Tout n'était pas perdu.

Sur le sol, deux jets abandonnés, dernières traces d'une malédiction brisée.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » sourit Dean en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Dean » en prenant son visage en coupe pendant que celui-ci se mouvait lentement au-dessus de lui.

« Ta peau, ta chaleur, ta voix...Toi » soupira Dean, tout lui faisant l'amour.

« Dean » en fermant les yeux, pour mieux le ressentir, mieux le vivre. Rattraper les années perdues.

« Je t'aime » lui susurra ce dernier en l'embrassant, étouffant le cri de plaisir de Castiel dans sa bouche, avant lui aussi de succomber dans un cri muet.

« Je t'aime tellement » lui sourit Castiel en essuyant les larmes qui coulèrent soudain sur les joues de son amant.

Il est dit que les loups et les aigles s'accouplent pour la vie.

Il est dit qu'un ange et un humain firent de même.

.

THE END

**.**

**J'accepte les camisoles sous toutes leurs formes mais les souples sont mes préférées.**

**La fin est le côté trèèèèès éloigné du film d'origine (totalement même), j'espère que Richard Donner me pardonnera (Cela dit, j'ai gardé son Happy End).**

**J'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plu.**

**On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite de « Au-delà des ombres ».**

**Love you.**


End file.
